This invention relates to a racquetball racket with a reverse sunburst string pattern and, more particularly, to a string pattern for a game racket frame formed with angled main strings closer together at the top of the head than at the bottom of the head and with parallel cross strings closer together at the top of the head than at the bottom of the head.